


The Walk

by Inkkblots



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bustier Class has 0 braincells, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila is a bitch, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng deserves a friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Multi, Original Character(s), SALTY AF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkkblots/pseuds/Inkkblots
Summary: Started this out as an idea that they need to add at least one new character to be a good friend to Marinette because she deserves so much better. Also she would have some serious Anxiety over all the crap she has to deal with. So here's whatever this is. Marinette meets a new friend; Lila reigns as Bitch Supreme; Kagami and Luka are the real friends Mari deserves too, there are 3 braincells in this work and Marinette and the OC have all of them.Title from the song of the same name by Imogen Heap; this will have multiple parts but idk how many. Will update every time I get a few thousand words hammered out. No beta.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on AO3 and AO3 only, nowhere else has permission to post this work.
> 
> Also Idk how french school systems work, I'm going to be using american terms until I am properly educated and feel confident enough to use the right terms/grades I'm sorry.

It was nearly two am but Marinette; no- Ladybug, was still out on patrol. The rooftops of Paris flew by beneath her as she swung across them, taking no set path this time. A dark and anxious feeling coiled in her gut as she paused for a minute to stand on a rooftop and gaze out at the Eiffel Tower in the distance; her Junior year had ended on a sour note and the way summer had passed prolonged that note into a bitter anxiety.   
School started back up again tomorrow; her final year before moving on to a new place with focus on her fashion. A full year of Lila pulling her friends in, only so they could push Marinette out. She inhaled a deep shaky breath, trying to steady herself. She should be home sleeping, not wasting her few hours of sleep on wandering the rooftops of the city; but she knew she wouldn’t sleep either way and this way got her some fresh air and a nice view.  
“You ok?”  
Ladybug nearly stumbled off the roof, but managed to catch her balance. She looked over to a balcony across the narrow street and there was a girl, likely Luka’s age, sitting with her legs threaded through the balcony railing to dangle over the street below. She looked as tired as Marinette felt and was taking a long slow drag from a cigarette.   
“Of course,” Ladybug responded, a false cheer echoing in her own ears. “Why are you up so late?” She asked out of politeness more than curiosity.  
The girl exhaled a storm cloud of smoke slowly, watching Ladybug with an intense curiosity, “Just moved here, jetlag makes it hard to sleep. You seem anxious Supergirl,” the girl said casually as she tapped ashes into a ceramic ashtray on a low table next to her. Ladybug noted the constellation patterns on it as well as the numerous boxes behind the girl through the open glass door.  
“Supergirl?” Ladybug questioned, no one had ever called her that before.  
“You’re one of those superheroes my mom is always going on about right?” The girl took another slow drag, “You know, I thought she was just pulling my leg at first. Didn’t really believe until I saw you swinging by,” she brushed a stray wisp of light hair from her eyes.   
Marinette couldn’t tell her exact hair color in the dim moonlight, it could have been light blonde or even white or grey. The girl was just as pale, grey eyes watching her just as curiously as they were being watched.  
“My name is Ladybug, and welcome to Paris,” she said with another wave of false cheer.   
“I think I’ll stick to Supergirl,” she smiled but her eyes still betrayed her exhaustion. “So if jetlag is my excuse what’s yours? Most people aren’t out at,” she glanced at her phone, muttering a curse under her breath, “Jeez, two-ten in the morning.”  
“I’m on patrol, keeping Paris safe,” Ladybug responded, the cheer she tried to keep in her voice slipping out as she felt the weight of how tired she was.  
“Even super villains sleep Supergirl, you should too. I can imagine the bags under the mask,” the girl chuckled as she snuffed out her cigarette in the ashtray, leaving the butt of it sticking up.  
“Yeah, well you look a little young to be smoking,” Marinette snapped back without thinking, “Sorry,” she quickly murmured, rubbing her eyes as she sat on the roof across from the girl. The girl just laughed at that, smiling a bit as she gazed at Ladybug, that same intense curiosity in her stare.  
“Don’t be sorry,” she hummed, “And I guess I am? I just turned eighteen so I could start buying them myself back home, but I started before that. I promised my mom I’d quit when I moved here but it’s hard, I’m trying to savor my last pack while I still have it because when it’s done so am I.”   
Marinette met the girl’s intense gaze head on for the first time, and in it she saw a weight of anxious tension that she wondered if she had as well. The girl was Luka’s age, should be starting college soon, a year ahead of Marinette in life.   
“Well, I wish you luck. I heard it’s hard,” she said softly, eyes still locked in the gaze of the girl across from her.  
“Thanks,” the girl replied, just as soft. Her eyes softened from the intense curiosity to a gentle understanding. What the understanding was of Marinette didn’t know. “I should probably try and get some sleep, you too.”   
Marinette was surprised at the sincerity in the girls voice at that, “I guess,” she looked up at the near full moon hanging low in the sky, “I do have to be up early.”  
“School?” The girl asked, chuckling softly, “You don’t have to answer that. You just seem young.”  
“Not much younger than you!” Marinette snapped defensively, before covering her mouth. She had almost forgotten she was still Ladybug at the moment, at least she hadn’t said her actual age or anything else concrete.  
“So Supergirl’s a senior in high school,” the girl smiled, “allegedly,” she tacked on.  
“Allegedly,” Marinette mumbled, flushing under the mask.   
“Me too,” the girl said softly, “flunked out my last year so I’m retaking it online,” she looked away as she admitted it. “I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine,” she said, returning her gaze to Marinette.  
“Of course,” Marinette said, slowly rising to stand. “You’re right though, I should get some sleep.”  
“I hope your first day is good,” the girl said quietly, a knowing smile crossing her lips. “You’re almost out.”  
“Thanks,” Marinette smiled, wondering if the girl could tell how much she was dreading going back after the break. If this girl could somehow sense the dark pit of anxiety that churned with every thought of what tomorrow could be.   
“Goodnight Supergirl,” the girl smiled, giving a little wave before she turned to go back inside the bedroom behind her.  
“Goodnight,” Marinette echoed, watching the glass door slide shut behind the girl.

Marinette woke in a haze the next morning, she hadn’t slept fitfully, but being out as Ladybug until nearly two-thirty in the morning had put a large dent in the amount of time she could sleep.   
This past summer vacation had been the worst for Marinette by far; really only hanging out with Chat Noir when he and Ladybug patrolled the city. No one invited her out or called to see how she was. The prior school year had proved to Marinette that Lila had indeed finally made good on her promise.  
The class had pulled away from her slowly at first, but finally dropped her all-together when the break for the summer had occurred. Not even Alya had texted her back or tried to hang out, and that was the one that stung the most.  
Sure there was Adrien, but he was always busy or on lockdown by his father and the more Marinette thought about his words that ‘so long as Lila wasn’t hurting anybody’ the more upset she got as she realized he didn’t see that Lila was hurting her.  
Luka and Kagami were rapidly becoming Marinette’s only friends, but now that Luka was in college and staying in the dorms of his university over four hours away he wasn’t quite available outside of the realm of Marinette’s phone and Kagami’s mother kept her on lockdown as often as Adrien was. At least Kagami texted her back more than Adrien did and had the freedom to facetime her.  
In the year and a half that Lila had been in Marinette’s class she had done way more damage that Marinette’s former bully Chloe had ever done, and Chloe had been doing damage since seconds grade.  
Marinette rose blearily, leaving her hair down today, letting the compliment she so often heard from Kagami that it was beautiful when she wore it like this fuel her and help keep the nerves and anxiety at bay. She didn’t quite have time to shower but she wasn’t too dirty so she reapplied deodorant and sprayed a fine mist of her perfume over herself, heading downstairs with her schoolbag in tow as she grabbed a croissant from the table and waved to her parents as she left.   
When she got to school everyone was smiling and laughing and the courtyard was abuzz with activity. Marinette went to her locker and opened it. It was as empty as she had left it two months before the prior year had ended, and she was going to keep it that way. Everything Marinette needed could fit into the new bag she had made herself, so she didn’t need to locker anymore. Lila had sabotaged it or broken in to set her up too many times, so Marinette simply stopped using it.   
Of course when she stopped using it is when the incriminating evidence in it had gone away as well, but no one thought too hard about that fact. Her new bag was made with tamperproof locking zippers she had bought online as well, for good measure. No more test answers being slipped into her bag this year.  
Marinette wasn’t late but she was cutting it close when she entered homeroom, there were three empty benches available, the two in the very back and then the bench behind Chloe and Sabrina was completely free.   
Lila was sitting in her usual seat next to Alya and the two of them were chatting up a storm while Nino and Adrien got caught up.  
Marinette stood up front for a moment, debating her choices without comment from anyone before she decided confrontation with Lila was the last thing she wanted right now; the last two times had left her so upset Akumas had gotten too close for comfort, and the back was not where she would be pushed to. She picked the lesser of two evils and slid behind Chloe, setting her bag down and taking out a blank notebook and a pen.  
“No macarons this year?” Alya asked, looking at her expectantly with some margin of anger in her stare.   
“No, I didn’t want to be late today,” Marinette replied, not looking directly at Alya and instead opting to stare at the back of Chloe’s head.   
“Nothing’s ever stopped you from being late before,” Alya sneered; Marinette could hear the sneer without even looking at Alya.   
“I want this year to be different,” Marinette said quietly as Mdm. Bustier came in and clapped twice to silence the class and get everyone’s attention.  
Homeroom passes without much event other than that, and at lunch Marinette sat alone in the lunchroom, listening as the different groups clustered together to talk of summer and better times. That’s when she heard Lila speaking loudly to Alya and Nino, loud enough for the rest of the room to hear too without making it seem intentional.   
“Yeah, I saw her before homeroom. She was smoking in an alley, probably trying to hide so no one could say she really did have time to bake.”  
Marinette’s brow furrowed, so now she smoked? What other crazy things would Lila say; surely no one would believe that.  
“I noticed she smelled like cigarettes when she came in this morning, hard to miss when she was sitting in front of me,” Alix commented, Kim nodding in confused agreement.   
Marinette kept her head down and said nothing, subtly turning and inhaling the scent of her hair. It was faint, but it was there; cigarette smoke. Probably from the girl she had met as Ladybug in the early hours of morning. She cursed sleeping in and not showering; the smell wasn’t something she could claim Lila was lying about. She glanced up, noting that her class was mostly looking at her and not at Lila who was grinning maliciously.   
She couldn’t find it in her to eat anything after that. 

The rest of the day was uneventful until the last class, Marinette heard Alya and Lila speaking in hushed whispers, Alya showing her phone to Lila and Nino and speaking excitedly.   
“I could try and get you an interview,” Lila said louder, once again grabbing the attention of everyone in the room without looking like she meant to. “I’m friends with Mara, we were pen pals for a long time before she finally moved here.”  
Excited whispers filled the classroom, and Marinette found herself wondering who this Mara person was.   
Luckily she didn’t wonder for long, “Who’s Mara?” Adrien asked, turning in his seat to look at Lila and Alya. Nino was the one to rush and answer him.  
“Dude! I’ve sent you some of her videos before; she’s that totally awesome artist from America. She’s our age but she already scored a record deal for her music. It’s that edgy alternative style, remember?”  
“Well she can’t be that good. I’ve never heard of her,” Chloe piped up from her seat, rolling her eyes.   
“This girl,” Alya said, ignoring Chloe completely as she showed Adrien a picture on her phone under the headline “Au Revoir! New Artist Mara Quits Label and Packs Bags for Paris,” The photo was of a girl with wispy bangs and shoulder length silver-dyed hair staring intensely into the camera with her storm-blue kohl-lined eyes.   
Marinette only caught a glimpse but she recognized her immediately. It was the girl from the balcony she had met as Ladybug. She unconsciously brought a hand to her hair, twisting a piece as inhaling the faint smell of cigarette smoke again.  
“According to the article, she actually dropped her contract with the record label before she moved,” Alya said, reading more of the article, “It doesn’t say why thought; but it looks like no legal action is being taken against her.”  
“It was such a hard time for her,” Lila spoke up, crocodile tears pricking her eyes, “I wish I could have been there to help her, I’m just glad I can be with her now.”   
“What happened?” Alya pressed, the rest of the class sans Marinette, Chloe, and Adrien were on the edges of their seat as the bell rang.  
“I really shouldn’t say,” Lila smiled knowingly, “but maybe I’ll tell you tomorrow.” she gathered her bag and stood, most of the class trailing after her as she left the room.  
“What a joke,” Chloe said to Sabrina, “I can’t believe anyone believes a word out of that brat’s mouth. It’s all so ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!”   
“You know she’s lying!?” Marinette turned to Chloe as the last of the class trailed out, shock clearly written on her face.  
“Well if she lied to me about that bitch Ladybug, why wouldn’t she lie about everything else too? I’m appalled that no one else has the brain cells to check anything she says.” Chloe sounded bored, rolling her eyes. Marinette flinched slightly at the Ladybug comment, but she expected that after the Miracle Queen incident that had made her become the Guardian of the miracle box.   
“Why not tell everyone?” Marinette asked softly, gaze falling.  
“Well she’s not lying about me, so why should I care. I admit I was impressed with how you stood your ground for a while Dupain-Cheng, but seeing you all depressed is just annoying at this point.” Chloe waved for Sabrina to carry her bag and started towards the door, “A bit of advice; just forget them all. Obviously they don’t deserve you anymore,” Chloe looked over her shoulder, her expression confused Marinette with it’s sincerity.   
Maybe Chloe was still trying to be a better person, even if she had sided with Hawkmoth in the end. Regardless it made Marinette feel better about sitting behind her in class.  



	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat have the same conversation too many times and Ladybug makes a friend.

All in all Marinette’s first day back hadn’t been as painful as she had expected, and she tried to take Chloe’s comment to heart, which was a first.  
They didn’t deserve her anymore.  
Marinette tried to make the feeling of empowerment she should feel from that stick but instead she felt tears prick her eyes, no matter how true or untrue Chloe’s comment was, it still hurt. He friends she’d known for so long and grown so close to had all left her so easily over a few lies that could have been so easily disproven had any of them even bothered to listen to her or check.  
She ate dinner with her parents and did her first day of assignments before showering and slipping out at Ladybug for her evening patrol.  
It was quiet for all of ten minutes.  
“M’Lady!” she turned to see Chat Noir pouncing across a few streetlamps to meet her atop the roof she was on. “Fancy company on paw-trol?” he grinned as he leaned into her personal space.  
She took a quick step back but he continued to crowd her.  
“Only if you keep your paws to yourself,” she said a bit more harshly than intended. The time between now and school ending had not done much to ease her mood into the playful persona she’d been giving Chat most of the summer.  
He leaned back, giving her some of her space back.  
“I’m sorry Lady,” he said looking down at his feet.  
She took a deep breath before responding, “I’m sorry I snapped. It wasn’t the best day for me, but that doesn’t mean I need to take it out on you.” She took another breath to center herself, noticing Chat looking at her curiously.  
“Bad first day of school?” He asked, taking a half a step closer, tilting his head as he watched her.  
“Chat, I’ve told you a million times, we can’t know each other’s identities. Or details of our civilian lives, it’d be too dangerous.” Ladybug crossed her arms and looked away from him, taking another two steps back as she watched the last of the sunlight slip past the horizon.  
“Or it could be great and we could spend time together! Like go on real dates to cafes instead of nighttime patrols! We could help keep each other’s secrets safe from other peo-“  
“Is that what patrol is to you now? A date?” She turned back to him, a sharp edge to her voice. “Because I have also said about a million times that I don’t feel that way about you Chat. You’re my friend, my partner, but it’s all platonic.”  
“M’Lady I- But what if under the mask I am that mysterious somebody else that you-“  
“Impossible Chat. And there isn’t anyone else anymore. There is no one else that I am in love with anymore and I still only see you as platonic. Chat there is so much going on for me to focus on right now and I need you to help me stop Hawkmoth and find out who he is and-“ She stopped herself and took a breath, “And I have about a hundred other things I need to focus on too. chat, please just accept that I don’t love you in a romantic way. Please.”  
“So there’s no one else anymore?” He asked, confusion clouding his words.  
Ladybug exhaled deeply through her nose. “No,” she said sadly, “not all summer.” Marinette had spent the better part of a year trying to sort out her feelings for Adrien and Luka while also trying to prepare a portfolio of her fashion work for college prep as well as spend time with the kwami trying to learn everything Fuu hadn’t been able to teach her about being the guardian. Eventually she had decided all three in addition to her duties as Ladybug were too much and as hard as it was, pushing away feelings for any boys in her life at the point she was seemed for the best.  
“And you never told me?” Chat sounded hurt.  
“No. It was none of your business Chat, and it still isn’t. Romance deserves to stay with my civilian self, and that is a part of me that you are not allowed to know.” Ladybug made eye contact with Chat Noir, her eyes pleading him to drop it.  
“Don’t you think that’s selfish?” He asked, his eyes staring back at her with hurt and a hint of anger.  
“No Chat, we’re superheros. WE need to focus on what’s best for Paris. Not ourselves.”  
“Whatever,” he said, looking away and spinning his staff. “I’m off to patrol the other side of the city. I’ll call if there’s an Akuma,” and with that he used his stick to vault off to an adjacent roof and disappeared into the night.  
Ladybug exhaled shakily and sank to a kneeling position on the roof, arms still crossed protectively over her chest as she leaned forward.  
This was not what she needed, not after Lila causing more of a rift between her and the class. Not after she had sought to become Ladybug for a night and forget about Marinette altogether. She sniffed and then stood, running and using her yo-yo to swing far away. Running across the city opposite the direction Chat had gone and moving until her legs burned and her lungs ached as she panted and looked out over a familiar view of city and Eiffel tower.  
“Bad day Supergirl?” a voice asked from behind her.  
Ladybug turned and saw the same girl from the previous night- Mara- leaning on the railing of her balcony, some soft music playing from the laptop inside the open glass door.  
“What gives you that idea?” She asked, still panting softly to try and catch her breath.  
“You’re running like something’s waiting to swallow you whole,” she said, moving to a bench with plush pillows under some soft fairy lights on one side of the balcony, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest as she patted the spot next to her. “Take a break, I don’t bite.”  
Ladybug hesitated, but she could use a break from running. She slowly swung over, landing on the concrete floor of the balcony. She had a better view of the room beyond the door now. A desk next to the window with a laptop and some speakers; a large bed with a dark comforter in the opposite corner, sheer curtains and a low coffee table surrounded by floor cushions. She moved and sat, crossing her ankles and leaning back into the plush pillows of the bench.  
“Your eyes are red too Supergirl. Anything you can talk to me about that would help?” Marinette turned to look at the girl and smiled weakly.  
“Nothing that I could really discuss without giving away my identity, no.,” the girl shrugged.  
“Well then Supergirl, let’s distract you. My name is Mara and I’m new here in Paris. What do you recommend I do this weekend? You must know the city better than anyone,” Mara gave her a knowing smile, waiting patiently for a response.  
“Hello Mara, do you like ice cream? if so you should track down André’s cart. He makes the best ice cream in Paris. He’s also known as the sweetheart’s ice cream maker. Legend says if you share an ice cream with the one you love that he makes you’ll both be together forever.” She looked over to see Mara’s response, and the girl looked a bit tense.  
“I’m a fan of ice cream, but the whole sweetheart thing seems like nonsense to me. At least right now it does,” she looked away before finally making eye contact with Ladybug again, “my ex was the worst. I guess love still has a bitter taste.”  
Ladybug hummed, looking away, “It’s not always sweet.”  
“Aren’t boys just terrible sometimes? Like, who needs them; let’s just eat our own ice cream. We don’t need to share it!” Mara grinned at that last part, looking over at Ladybug as if to see if the jest had made her smile.  
It hadn’t but at least she didn’t look as sad as before.  
“What about bakeries? Or a café? I’d love some good croissants or macarons or something.”  
“The Dupain-Cheng bakery, it’s the best.” Marinette had responded without thinking, trying to not emote as she realized the error she had made in naming her own parent’s bakery. Then again; no one that knew her in real life and had met Ladybug had ever suspected a thing, this would be fine.  
“Ok, what item would you recommend from them?” Mara asked, shifting to sit a bit more casually.  
“Their macarons, hands down the best ones in Paris,” she smiled with more ease now, the panic and sadness in her chest ebbing away slowly with the distracting conversation.  
They talked for nearly another thirty minutes about the best places in Paris to go sit and relax or get coffee or treats, even to just sightsee. Ladybug stifled a yawn before smiling softly.  
“I really should get going. Thank you though, for everything,” Ladybug said as she stood, walking to the railing of the balcony.  
“Of course,” Mara smiled knowingly, “Supergirls are still human too, anxiety can get to anyone. Glad I could help.”  
Marinette raised an eyebrow, “You think I have anxiety?”  
Mara laughed gently, smiling, “I guess it takes one to know one. I also may have done some snooping online to watch some news reports and blog posts about you. You deal with way too much on a weekly basis, and, well, you know. School sucks,” Mara said the last part softly, hardly even a whisper. Marinette appreciated that more than she could even believe. “Even if you don’t you still have too much to deal with for any one person. A discreet, non-judgmental friend is just what you appear to both need and lack.”  
“And you’re that friend now miss pop-star?” Ladybug joked, smiling softly.  
Mara laughed, “I’m not the only one who did some internet snooping,” she teased, “and not necessarily, but if you need a temp for the position my balcony is open most nights,” she smiled sincerely, “just swing on by Supergirl, I’m happy to help.”  
Ladybug smiled and gazed at Mara, “I appreciate the offer alone more than you know,” then she waved and jumped off the balcony, swinging down the dark Paris streets.  
“Until next time Supergirl,” Mara said, watching her swing away. “It get’s better, I promise.”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is the real MVP and then Mara and Marinette finally meet.

The rest of the week passed in a blur for Marinette; most of the time she was ignored. On Thursday Lila had turned down Alya’s offer to join everyone on a weekend picnic since she promised to hang out with Mara and show her around Paris. Naturally once asked if anyone else could come Lila told them Mara was shy and someday soon she’d introduce them all one at a time. Marinette rolled her eyes.  
It was Friday and Marinette was gathering her things to leave for the day after class when she heard a very familiar voice call her name.  
“Marinette!”   
“Kagami!” she looked up and beamed, it had been only a few days since they’d facetimed before school started back up but it had been almost a month since she’d seen the girl in person. She slung her bag over he shoulder and rushed to meet Kagami at the entrance to the class while Kagami completely bypassed Adrien to meet Marinette in the middle and give her a hug.  
Kagami was the only person (other than now, Chat Noir) that Marinette had told about her giving up on trying to sort out feelings for both Adrien and Luka in favor of focusing on graduating with high grades and getting into the college of her choice. Kagami had admired her decision but kept her and Adrien’s relationship an outlaying topic with Marinette out of respect. No need to make it harder on her friend after all.   
Adrien smiled fondly at the girls, walking over to join them as the embrace ended. “Kagami, you’re early to fencing today,” he commented as she finally turned to greet him.  
“I had a free period today that allowed me to arrive early, I was hoping to see Marinette before practice,” she said, smiling at them both.  
Marinette found it hard not to smile back, “I’m glad you did Kagami, it really is great to see you in person for a change.”  
“So, how was your week?” Kagami asked as the trio started to slowly walk towards the lockers so Kagami and Adrien could change and prepare for fencing practice.   
Marinette let out a defeated sigh before straightening her shoulders and holding her head up again, “Not as bad as I anticipated to be,” she said with a bit of a forced smile, “but I wasn’t late once this week! That’s already a big improvement over last year,” she said proud of herself and silently thanking the lack of morning Akumas this past week allowing her to make it to class on time.  
“Good! Anticipation is always worse that the actual event,” Kagami agreed and then put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder, “And being on time is a good step towards getting better grades this year as well, I admire the effort you’re putting fourth.” Kagami smiled softly.  
“Yeah, I’ve noticed you being on time too!” Adrien joined in, startling Marinette slightly as she had almost forgotten he was there, “I’m sure changing seats this year will help you focus more on your work too since you won’t be chatting with Alya so much,” he smiled and Marinette felt her eyes sting, blinking a few times to try and hold the tears back.  
“You changed seats?” Kagami said, no longer walking so she could focus all of her attention on Marinette.  
“Yeah- ummm, well, Lila was in my normal seat so I just picked a different one,” Marinette trailed off as Adrien kept walking, only pausing halfway through Marinette’s words when he realized the girls stopped walking.  
“Marinette,” Kagami said softly, trying to get the girl to make eye contact with her and silently cursing Adrien’s oblivious nature to the finer details of Lila’s manipulation to his own class.  
“Causing a scene just didn’t seem worth it,” Marinette barely whispered as she finally looked at Kagami, tears threatening but not yet falling.   
Kagami nodded and took Marinette’s hand, offering a comforting squeeze before most of the fencing class exited the locker rooms. “I’m proud of you Marinette, not for backing down and avoiding confrontation; but for redirecting your focus into what truly matters to you in this present moment,” Kagami smiled softly, “If you’d like to stay and watch practice I’d like it, but I understand if you can’t.”  
Marinette smiled at Kagami as Adrien gave her a bit of a confused look, she blinked and felt the tears starting to spill at the kind words Kagami had said and squeezed her hand back, “I’d love to but I don’t think I can,” she said, voice high and tight as she tried not to cry.  
“I understand, I’ll text you after practice.” Kagami smiled and watched Marinette rush towards the exit of the school, breezing by Adrien who smiled and said goodbye but only got a muffled ‘bye’ as she raced by.  
“Is Marinette ok?” he asked, turning to look at Kagami with confusion. She shook her head.  
“Adrien, you should learn to pay better attention in class,” he furrowed his brow at that as Kagami kissed his cheek and passed him to go to the locker room to change.

Marinette was hardly down the steps of the school before she heard Lila laughing; she turned her head to see Lila leaning on the railing by herself.   
“You’re pathetic,” Lila sneered as the first tears fell, “This year isn’t going to be as much fun if you just roll over and cry like a little baby,” She said, moving closer as Marinette took a step back. “At least give me some fight,” Lila purred as she got closer to Marinette.  
“Stop it Lila!” Marinette snapped, “I’m sick of you always lying about me. Clearly you’ve already won so just leave me alone,” the brief wind Marinette had died the more she spoke, she had long ago learned that getting too mad or too upset brought those little black butterflies much to close to her for comfort. She was Ladybug, she could not risk falling victim to Hawkmoth.  
Lila laughed again, then her malicious grin twisted into a shocked look, “Marinette how could you say that! I only asked if you were ok!” She said, her green eyes as wide as saucers as she took a step back and pulled a hand to her chest as if hurt.  
Marinette turned, not caring who saw her cry anymore as Alya and Nino came down the stairs. Alya wore a deep-set frown while Nino looked a bit more passive. She didn’t listen to what Alya said, turning and rushing down the rest of the stairs and the sidewalk instead. Moving as fast as she could to get back home.  
She instead toppled headfirst into someone, both her and the other figure sprawling out on the sidewalk. Marinette yelped as she skinned her elbow on the sidewalk, rolling to a stop a few feet away from the collision.   
She looked up to see the other figure in the grass in front of the school, a large grass stain now along the shoulder of her white shirt. She also had a wide brimmed black sunhat and oversized black sunglasses that sat skewed on her face. She reached up to fix them, looking over at Marinette.  
“Hey, you ok?” the girl asked nonchalantly as she stood, walking over and offering Marinette a hand. Her nails were painted a deep blue, almost black; and Marinette recognized her as she got closer and spoke.   
It was Mara.  
“Y-yeah,” Marinette sniffled, accepting the hand up, rubbing tears from her eyes and trying to get a look at her elbow.  
“You’re bleeding,” Mara said, also taking a look, “Can I walk you somewhere?”  
“N-no, It’s my fault, I’m so sorry,” Marinette got out, hearing the faint laughter of Lila and Alya back by the stairs. Mara frowned.  
“They the ones that made you cry?” She asked, her brows furrowing. All Marinette could manage was a short nod. “I’m walking you home, but just one second,” she said, dusting off Marinette’s bag before turning to face the school steps.  
“HEY ASSHOLES! MAYBE STOP BEING SUCH BIG BULLIES AND GET A LIFE!” Mara shouted, hands cupped around her mouth so everyone outside the school and on the sidewalk could hear her. Marinette wondered if Kagami and Adrien could even hear her inside. The laughter abruptly stopped and Mara waved her hands, with her middle fingers raised high, towards the group on the stairs. She then turned and placed an arm around Marinette’s shoulders. “So where to?” She asked, walking in the direction Marinette was heading.  
“T-the Dupain-Cheng bakery, it’s down the street and around the corner,” Marinette said, amazed and the brash display that had just happened on her account.  
Mara laughed, “I was trying to get there myself actually,” she grinned, “but I got a bit lost. I left my phone at home,” she looked down at Marinette, smiling, “My name is Mara by the way, what’s yours?”  
“I know,” Marinette said softly before shaking her head, “I- I mean I’m Marinette! It’s nice to meet you Mara,” She said louder, hoping Mara hadn’t caught her prior words.  
Mara seemed surprised, “I’m more popular in Paris than I thought,” she mused with a smile, “I didn’t think my videos were ever that popular outside the U.S.”   
Marinette vowed silently to never correct that assumption. “So why were you looking for my parent’s bakery?” She asked instead, hoping to change the topic, lest Mara ask her which video was her favorite or what songs she liked. Marinette had only listened to a few on her brief google search after meeting the girl as Ladybug.  
“It was recommended to me, I wanted to come check it out and get a afternoon snack,” she smiled, “I was told they have the best macarons in Paris.”  
Marinette was surprised; most people would gush about talking to Ladybug if given the chance. She decided to test it, “Who said that?” She asked innocently.  
Mara looked at her, tipping her glasses down and grinning, “Just a friend,” she turned as Marinette indicated the correct street, no longer letting her arm drape protectively over her shoulders as the school disappeared.   
Marinette was again surprised, not even a whisper of Ladybug. It was kind of refreshing if she was honest.   
“So what was with the mean girls and glasses back there?” Mara asked, curiosity in her voice.  
“It’s a long story,” Mariette sighed, looking down at her shoes.   
“I’d offer to buy you a pastry and listen but I get the feeling you can eat here on the house,” Mara said, looking at the approaching storefront, “but I can still offer to stay and listen,” she smiled. “Totally your call, I’m not pushy.”  
Marinette smiled, it was like being Ladybug and being on Mara’s balcony all over again. It was honestly calming and nice to have someone who was all but a stranger care about what Marinette wanted.   
“How about I offer a free box of macarons and promise to get that stain out of your shirt?” Marinette asked, pausing before she opened the door to the bakery.  
“I feel like I’m getting the better end of that deal,” Mara said seriously, a smile betraying her voice, “But I’ll take the macarons,” she grinned, “don’t worry about the shirt, honestly, as long as your elbow is ok I’m happy. It’s an old shirt anyway.”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tease of Mara's backstory; some action; and the hope of reconciliation?

Mara let out a long breath, “Jeez,” she muttered, taking a sip from her glass of water, nudging the empty macaron box as she set the glass back down on the table in Marinette’s room. Marinette was seated in her desk chair, her face planted into the pillow she had taken from her bed to ‘hold for comfort’ on Mara’s suggestion. Mara was reclined on the chase lounge and was now staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Have you considered therapy?” She asked causing Marinette to look up at her in shock.  
“You think I’m crazy!” She said a bit disheartened.   
“Not at all,” Mara replied looking at her seriously, “But you sound like you have way too much going on at once to take a proper step back to look at the big picture. Therapy isn’t just for crazy people, it can help you deal with your anxiety and get some stress out and some alternative perspective on things. It helps,” she smiled softly, “I’m not saying you need it or that you’re crazy. But as someone who’s been in similar enough situations I know how stressful and overwhelming it can feel.”  
Marinette hummed in thought, thinking back to Mara’s comment to Ladybug about anxiety. She felt that Mara was right, but there was no way she could speak freely even if she went. She couldn’t talk about being Ladybug.   
“Can I see your phone?” Mara asked, reaching a hand out.  
“Um, yeah,” Marinette handed it over, unlocking it for her. Mara smiled reassuringly as she took it.   
“It’s just an idea, but no matter what you do, I will always be available to vent at should the need arise,” she smiled as she typed a bit into Marinette’s phone, passing it back with a new contact page open. “You now have my number, just be sure to text me that it’s you so I know to respond and not ignore it, I tend to screen numbers that aren’t in my phone.” She smiled, moving to lie back on the chase again.  
Marinette stared at the number and blinked a few times, “For real?”  
“Of course! I just spent a few hours hanging out with you and talking about school and boys and junk. This is honestly the most normal I’ve felt in a long time and I’d like to consider us friends from now on,” Mara sat back up, suddenly seeming very serious. “Look, before my dad went back to traveling for work and shipped me here to live with my mom I was in with some bad people, in a terrible record contract because of my popularity on youtube, and made all the wrong choices. I’m repeating my last year of high school because I didn’t go to class most of the time.   
I’m trying my best to change and focus more on being happy and being ok with who I am instead of doing whatever other people want me to. If talking to me and hanging out with me will give you a friend to rely on and someone you can lean on then I feel like you could maybe be that for me too.” She smiled a bit somberly at Marinette and flushed slightly, “only if you want to though, I understand if I just scared you off with my terrible confession.”  
Marinette felt her heart go out to the girl across from her, “Of course Mara. I would love to be your friend,” she smiled, then jumped as her phone went off in her hand.  
Mara laughed, smiling even more as Marinette flushed at the sudden scare her phone caused her. She looked at the screen and saw a text message from Kagami.  
‘Practice is over and mother is letting me and Adrien go out for juice, would you like to join us?’  
Marinette smiled and replied quickly, ‘Thank you for the offer! I’m actually hanging out with a new friend at the moment so I’ll pass for today. Hopefully your mom lets you out for juice again soon!’  
“Something good?” Mara asked, watching Marinette smile.  
“Oh! Yeah, my friend Kagami invited me out with her and Adrien, but I didn’t want to be rude and leave you out,” Marinette said, leaving her phone unlocked as the icon that Kagami was typing appeared.  
“If you want to go I’m fine with it,” Mara said, stretching and stand up, “Mom’s probably worried about me anyway since I left my phone at home. I should get going.”  
A text from Kagami popped up, followed at the same time by an akuma alert. Marinette felt panic bubble up inside her.   
“Ok, do you know the way there though? You said you got lost trying to get to the bakery before.”   
“I’m sure I’ll be fine. I can get home from the Eiffel Tower easy enough so if I get lost I’ll head there and then find my way, you don’t get to see Kagami much right? Better seize the opportunity,” Mara smiled and let Marinette lead her to the trap door that led back down into the house. “You suddenly seem tense though, is everything ok?”  
“Yeah, my phone just got an Aakuma alert so I’m a bit worried. It’ll pass, Ladybug and Chat Noir will take care of it though I’m sure!” Marinette forced herself to smile as she led Mara out of the house and down through the bakery.   
“Akuma?” Mara asked curiously, “Is that a dangerous thing? Would it be better if I stayed?”  
Marinette knew she needed to be alone to transform and as much as she hated ditching Mara like this she knew it was necessary. “It’s all the way on the other side of the city, you should be fine as long as you keep an eye out. If you’re worried you can stay here in the bakery though, but I just realized that my phone is upstairs and I need to text Kagami and make sure she’s ok!” Marinette turned once they reached the door and ran back up to her room.   
Mara could see the phone in Marinette’s back pocket as she ran back upstairs and wondered what was really the reason for her sudden panic. Mara waved to Marinette’s father as he appeared behind the counter and smiled at her as she exited the bakery onto the street, watching the people around her check their phones and then continue as if they weren’t worried in the slightest.   
It was entirely possible Kagami was on the other side of town and so Marinette was worried about her. That made perfect sense to Mara and she decided that would be enough for now, no need to let her curiosity pry a rift into her only friendship that wasn’t thousands of miles away.  
It was then a flash of red in the corner of her eye caught her attention, turning and looking up as she saw Ladybug soar over the park across from the bakery heading in the opposite direction of Mara. A few people marveled at the heroine as she disappeared to fight the threat and Mara smiled, hoping that Supergirl was having a better day than the last time they’d spoken.   
She also couldn’t help the curious thought that occurred that Marinette had been in a rush to get away from Mara right before Supergirl showed up.

Marinette let out a breath as she closed her bedroom door, looking over to Tikki who was flying over to her, “I’m sorry an Akuma messed up you spending time with your new friend,” she said, hovering in front of Marinette.  
Marinette just beamed, “It’s ok Tikki, I get the feeling I’ll be spending some more time with her soon, but first let’s get this akuma taken care of. Spots on!”   
She felt different as Ladybug recently, more confident and self-assured. It was as if she could picture Ladybug and Marinette as two different people entirely now, giving her a chance to escape from the hell of Marinette’s life to be someone extraordinary, a true hero with no one but Hawkmoth to try and drag her down. It was freeing somehow to know that she could escape.  
She did however feel a knot of dread in her stomach as she saw Chat Noir vaulting over the rooftops next to her as they sought out the akuma. He seemed as if he wasn’t upset with her any longer, though he still didn’t smile as he looked over to her.   
“Ladybug! Heard anything about the akuma yet?” He asked, vaulting over so they were moving along the same path now rather than parallel.   
“Nothing yet, just the general location from the alert that went out,” she said, following the tone of akuma first, talk later that Chat was setting. The knot tightened, and she wanted to say something but thought it’d be best to wait until the danger had passed.  
“We should be getting close,” Ladybug said as a silver-blue form streaked between the two heroes flying in the opposite direction.  
“Found it!” Chat sang out as he turned abruptly and started to chase the form as it dove between two buildings and into the street, pushing a car out of the way and into a light post. Ladybug swung down to check on the driver as Chat vaulted high and came down hard, slamming his staff into the form which morphed around it and then absorbed it into its body, growing slightly larger.   
“Ummm, Lady? It ate my staff,” Chat called, jumping back as it lunged forward towards him.   
Ladybug, once confirming the driver was safe, let out a exasperated sigh, “Well at least we know not to touch it now,” she said, before pausing, “But wait- it hit the car and didn’t absorb that,” she said, trying to think of why it would take one and not the other.   
Maybe it could choose what it wanted to absorb? She studied it, taking in its shape and trying to figure out where the akuma would be hiding. It was a large shimmering frog-like creature, a crown of pearl-like gems embedded around the top of its head. It opened its mouth and lashed out a deep purple tongue at Ladybug who jumped up and swung from a light post to behind the akuma, getting a nice view of the diamond at the center of the crown of pearls. Chat must have missed it and hit the creature’s skin rather than the jewel. How unfortunate.  
“Chat! There’s a diamond on the top of its head, I bet you that’s where the Akuma is hiding!” She called out, pointing to the top of her own head as reference. He nodded and then dodged as the creature rushed him, Ladybug thought for a moment how lucky they were that it was another weaker akuma. Hawkmoth had been a bit choosy, picking quality over quantity for most of the summer, but it seemed he was going back to trying to akumatize someone every day again.   
Just another reason to catch him soon, Ladybug thought as she looked around. Nothing jumped out to her as something of use as her and Chat dodged and maneuvered to avoid the creature as it charged and lashed out at them.   
As much as she wanted to put it off so she could spend more time talking to Chat, it seemed her Lucky Charm would be the quickest way to get on with it. She called it fourth and ended up with a wooden mallet. She looked around a bit puzzled but then smiled to herself and ran over to a construction zone down the street as Chat scrambled up a light post and called for her help.  
Once she found a nail she rushed back, tossing the mallet up to Chat and calling to him “Distract it, then strike when I tell you!” He caught the mallet effortlessly and nodded, calling for the creature to look at him and jumping to a flagpole hanging off the side of a building adjacent to his perch, gaining the creatures attention as he dodged more tongue lashings.   
While its back was turned, Ladybug rushed the creature, jumping over it and tapping the nail down atop the diamond gem. It stuck slightly before it slowly started to sink into the creature, becoming absorbed. “NOW CHAT!” She called, swinging out of the way as he leapt overhead, coming down hard with the mallet and hitting the nail, causing the diamond to crack. A black butterfly seeped out of the crack and started to fly away before Ladybug caught it, cleansing it and taking the mallet as Chat offered it back before helping and older lady up to her feet.  
Once the Miracle Cure was preformed, she walked over to Chat Noir. “Pound it?” She asked softly, offering a fist. Chat didn’t smile or say it back, but he bumped her fist. “Can we talk?” Ladybug asked.  
“I should take her home first,” Chat nodded to the woman who was still quite confused.   
Ladybug bit her lip. She had more than five minutes now, fifteen actually based on her tests. It seems getting older and becoming the guardian had added to her time. “Tonight then, before patrol? We can meet at the Eiffel Tower?” She asked a bit hopeful.  
Chat looked at her, as if trying to gauge what she wanted from just looking at her. He nodded, a small smile finally showing on his face. “I’ll be there,” he said as he took the woman in his arms, telling her to hold tight as he took off back towards where the akuma had run in from. Ladybug smiled softly, then took off to the rooftops and then a quiet alley.  
“Spots off,” she said, opening her bag and pulling out a macaron for Tikki. She checked her phone as well, reading the text from Kagami before calling her. “Hey! Are you ok?” she asked.  
“Just fine, although me and Adrien became separated. Oh! There he is,” Marinette heard her call for Adrien to get his attention.   
“Good! I got the alert and was worried, and, I was also wondering if that invitation still stood? My friend had to go home so I’m free now.”   
“Of course! We’re heading to the usual place, see you there?” Kagami sounded happy as she spoke, and Marinette was once again grateful that the two of them were now friends.  
“Sure! I’ll head right over,” Marinette said before hanging up, smiling at Tikki as she finished eating.  
“It sounds like things are looking up for you Marinette,” She said, nuzzling Marinette’s cheek as she spoke.  
“I hope so Tikki,” she said softly, holding her purse open for the kwami before setting off towards her and Kagami’s usual café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still debating on if I want Mara to know that Mari is Ladybug, or if I want it to be kept secret.  
> I do think I'll have Ladybug offer Mara a Miraculous though! (as well and introduce the two 'new' heroes who helped Ladybug and Chat Noir all summer pre-story)


End file.
